Forbidden love
by Blackwidow927
Summary: This is a Zutara story!  Sorry this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love:

I do not own Avatar the last airbender if I did it would have been Zutara all the way.

Ch.1

"Dinner is ready!" said Katara. "Finally it took forever…. Ewwwww it smells awful" Said Sokka holding his nose. "Fine if it is so bad you can make it next time" said Katara looking at Sokka angrily. "Yeah don't you feel sorry for Zuko he has to have Mai cook for him" said Sokka giving a smirk to Zuko. "Listen Sokka I told you I broke up with her we are done forever" said Zuko calmly. "Whatever you say I bet you will take her back right when we get to the fire nation" said Sokka. Katara left with her fist clenched to her sides. "Katara what's wrong" said Toph running to her friends side. "Why does Sokka keep having to say that it's annoying the crap out of me" said Katara. "Saying what that Zuko and Mai are getting back together" said Toph questionably. "Oh you're jealous of them aren't you" said Toph with a smirk on her face. "What me be jealous no way" said Katara starting to blush. "Yeah you two yelling at each other is you two flirting…. Now I understand" said Toph looking at a blushing Katara. "What no way that would never happen he is the enemy or at least he was and he is the complete opposite of me" said Katara. "Don't try to hide it from me I know you like him and I think he likes you too" said Toph. "What really" said Katara. "Really what" said Zuko walking up. "That…um…Appa ate all of the mangos in one bite" stuttered Katara. "Yeah, that's exactly it" said Toph sarcastically. "Wow…..ok then" said Zuko. "Hello Katara" said a strange voice and put his hands on her shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

"Jet, you're alive" said Katara embracing Jet in a tight hug. "Hey, I've missed you so much" said jet returning the embrace. "You're supposed to be dead why are you alive" said Zuko in an angry voice. "I got lucky and lived through it by thinking about returning to the most amazing thing in my life, Katara" said Jet looking sweetly at Katara. Katara noticed something was wrong with Jet and she had to figure out what was on his mind. Later that night Jet walked Katara to her room. "Jet are you ok" said Katara. "Yeah I'm fine why do you ask" said Jet. "Well you seem like something's on your mind" said Katara. "Nope just excited to see you again" said Jet. "Well ok goodnight" said Katara. "Wait not before a goodnight kiss" said jet moving towards Katara. "Jet remember we broke up" said Katara. "What why" said Jet with an innocent look on his face. "Maybe because you betrayed us and tried killing the innocent" said Katara now growing angry. "That's the past lets think about the future" said Jet coming very close to Katara. "Stop it Jet" said Katara. "No" said jet calmly. "Goodnight Jet" said Katara slamming her door in his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 

"Hey Katara what happened last night it was really loud" said Toph. "Oh it was just me and Jet having an argument" said Katara. "What were you two arguing about" said Toph. "He wanted me to kiss him and I said no and then in continued on" said Katara. "Hey babe" said Jet putting an arm around Katara. "Jet get your arm off me" said Katara calmly. "Make me" said Jet just then Katara elbowed him in the gut so hard he fell to the ground holding his stomach. "What was that for" said Jet. "You told me to make so I made you" said Katara. "Ha ha ha you got what you deserved buddy boy" said Toph smiling. "What happen" said Zuko walking up with a smirk at Jet's pain. "Katara beat the crap out of Jet with one elbow to the gut" said Toph still laughing. "Wow I thought you were only good at water bending, we should go against each other sometime" said Zuko starting to blush. "Yeah that would be cool" said Katara starting to blush also. "Awwww how cute" said Toph.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

"Hey Zuko want to go against each other now" said Katara. "Sure" said Zuko taking off his shirt. Katara couldn't stop thinking about how buff he was during their whole battle. "Gotcha" said Katara with Zuko pinned to the ground. "Now I got you" said Zuko flipping Katara under him. "Zuko what are you…." That was all Katara could say when Zuko leaned down and kissed her. She was stunned and shocked at the fire benders action but quickly reacted by kissing him back. Their kiss was long and sweet until an interruption. "What are you two doing" screamed Sokka so loud that everyone could hear him. "Um…..well…..we were kissing" said Katara looking at Sokka. "You were what" yelled Sokka. "We were kissing she just said that" said Zuko. With that Sokka pulled Katara back to camp with Zuko following behind. "I can't believe you kissed that idiot" said Sokka. "He's not an idiot you are" said Katara pulling away from Sokka. "Why am I one" said Sokka. "Because you through a temper tantrum and overreacted" said Katara. "I'm not gonna talk to you anymore" said Sokka. "Please don't you will be helping us all" said Katara. While Sokka left her room then Zuko followed in after Sokka was out of sight. "Listen I'm sorry about kissing you I shouldn't have….." said Zuko being cut off by Katara's lips on his. "Don't be sorry Sokka will eventually get over it" said Katara pulling away. "Are you sure" said Zuko shocked about how angry Sokka had become when he saw them kissing. "Yes completely" said Katara then Zuko kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Later that night Katara and Zuko sat together at dinner when Jet asked Katara if he could talk to her privately she agreed and went with him. "Katara what are you doing with him you know I'm better than the fire nation scum you've always belonged to me" said Jet. "Listen Jet I love Zuko and he loves me and….." said Katara being interrupted by Jet kissing she tried to pull away but couldn't he was too strong. Jet continued to kiss Katara while she was struggling to get away but while he was kissing her Zuko walked past and saw them and ran off to the woods right then Katara brought up her right knee hitting him where the sun don't shine knocking him to his knees. She ran off. After a while Zuko returned to camp after meditating a long time. Katara did not know Zuko had seen Jet kiss her. "Hi Zuko where have you been" said Katara trying to hug him but he pushed her away and kept walking. "What's wrong" asked Katara. "You're what's wrong you were just using me so could get your precious Jet back" said Zuko stopping. "What" asked Katara. "I saw you kiss him" said Zuko looking at her with sorrowful eyes. "Zuko you don't understand he kissed me I wanted no part of that, I love you not him Zuko" said Katara trying to hold back her tears. "Stop lying" said Zuko now screaming. "I'm not" said Katara. "We're through, forget about there being an us" said Zuko slamming his door in her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

Katara tried to run her room as fast as she could but Jet got her before she could get there. "Hey what's wrong" said Jet holding her tightly. "Let go of me" said Katara throwing a punch that aligned perfectly with his nose. Her punch was so hard he fell to the floor. She finally got to her rooms fast she didn't notice Sokka standing next to her door. "Katara what's wrong, let me in" said Sokka. "You were right" said Katara letting Sokka in her room then closing her door. She told him the whole story and said that Zuko was a jerk that is why he was right. "Oh wow ummm I don't know what to say other than we have more bad news" said Sokka. "What bad news" said Katara expecting it to be something small. "Father has died in war he was killed by the same team that killed our mother" said Sokka. Katara fell to her knees and swore revenge and she had a plan. "Sokka I going to bed see you tomorrow" said Katara closing her brother out of her room. Katara put on her all black outfit and at midnight she would leave to begin her mission. "Hey Katara whatcha doing" said Toph. "Ummm I was getting a midnight snack and going back to bed" said Katara. "Oh ok good night" said Toph. "Good night" said Katara leaving camp and beginning her mission on foot. Katara had got on the Southern raiders boat. She remembered the last time she was here. She was with Zuko going after one man but now it was the actual team of the southern raiders and this time she will get revenge. Katara was on their boat now and was prepared to kill. Katara took out everyone on that boat by sinking the whole entire thing. The news was reported to the Firelord that the whole team of the Southern raiders has died by their boat sinking. He knew this was by a water bender but not from the northern tribe but by the southern tribe because the southern raiders have only attacked the southern water tribe. "It must be the water tribe peasant that goes with the avatar for only when we killed a part of her family the men have seen and now have died" said Firelord Ozia. "Get the water bender" ordered Ozia. Katara knew that people would try to capture her so she came up with a plan to kill the Firelord she knew if she killed him she would be killed but she was okay with that.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

Katara needed to be captured and sent to the Firelord in order to continue with her plan. Katara went to the fire nation and was captured. "So Miss Katara I've heard you have been of trouble to the southern raiders" said Firelord Ozia. "They killed my family so they deserved it" said Katara. "I understand completely it was to get revenge justice" said Ozia. "Yes" said Katara. With that he left. It was now morning. Sokka woke up and went to check on Katara when he went there he saw she was missing. "Ahhhhhh Katara's missing" screamed Sokka. "What happened" said Aang and the rest of the group running over. "Katara's gone because I told her that the southern raiders killed dad and I should have waited to tell her" said Sokka in tears. "She must have been through allot of crap and pain" said Suki. "I mean she has a broken heart a crazy ex and her parents are dead" said Toph. Back to Katara. "What are we going to do with the girl Firelord" said a crew man named Kako. "I do not know" said Ozia. "I am going to check on her and make sure she is ok sir" said Kako. "Go ahead" said Ozia. When Kako went to check on Katara he noticed she was trying to break out. "You're smart" said Kako scaring Katara. "Uhhh I can explain" said Katara. "No need I know what you were doing you were trying to escape to kill the Firelord" said Kako. "What…why would I do that" Katara said. "Because this nation has killed both of your parents I understand I wouldn't be here if I didn't have my parents here" said Kako taking off Katara's chains. "Why are you taking off the chains" asked Katara. "Because I'm going to help you kill the Firelord to get the world in some kind of order" said Kako to a smiling Katara. "Ok here's the plan you can make a distraction and I will go to the Firelord " said Katara wearing short shorts and a small tank top and flip flops. "You look amazing" said Kako looking at Katara. "Thank you" said Katara smiling and blushing. "Are you ready" said Kako. "As ready as ever" said Katara.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

"The prisoner has escaped she is heading west hurry" screamed Kako at a corner of the palace. "Hello Firelord" said Katara to Ozia who was the only one in that room at that moment. "Hello Miss Katara" said Ozia. "Goodbye " Katara said to Ozia before killing him. "Is he dead" said Kako. "Yes, and we better run" said Katara. "Okay" said Kako running. "Finally we have been looking everywhere for you" said Sokka running up to Katara hugging her. "Did you know the Firelord is dead" said Toph. "Yeah me and Kako are the reason he's dead" said Katara. "She was the one who actually killed him though so I only did a tiny part" said Kako. "Who is he" said Zuko. "Oh this is Kako who help me escape out of the prison" said Katara. "Looks like you two are close" said Jet then Katara started blushing and so did Kako. "You two make a great…uh…team" said Suki looking at them. "Yeah" said Jet. "Katara can I talk to you" asked Toph. "Sure" said Katara walking with Toph.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

"Hey Sugarqueen do you like this Kako dude" asked Toph.

"Well…kinda…..a little…" said Katara.

"If you like him what are you gonna do about Zuko" said Toph with a questionable look on her face.

"Well he will probably move on with that Mai girl" said Katara looking down.

"Whatever you think, but I think he still has feelings for you though" said Toph almost sounding like a normal girl.

"Well he'll get over them" said Katara.

Later at their camp.

"So Katara how was your day" Aang asked Katara with a smile upon his face.

"Um…..it was fun" Katara said.

"Yeah I bet you had 'fun' with Kako" said Jet knowing he had hit a nerve with Zuko.

"I'm going for a walk" said Zuko walking off.

"Jet you need to shut up" Katara screamed waving her hands in the air and walking off into the distance.

Katara continued walking with no specific place in mind until she reached a beautiful sparkling lake. Katara started to bend the water into beautiful shapes in the air.

"Hey Katara" said Zuko.

When he said that Katara jumped and accidentally sent water everywhere.

"Sorry I scared you" said Zuko.

"No problem" said Katara starting to blush.

Hey sorry It has took so long to update had allot of things going on.

Oh and I hope I got this the way you asked!


	10. Chapter 10

"Katara can I ask you something" said Zuko.

"Sure" Katara said in kind of a sad voice.

"Why Katara" Zuko asked.

"Why what" Katara asked.

"Why did you kiss Jet" said Zuko.

"I didn't kiss him he kissed me I wanted no part in that" Katara stated.

"How am I supposed to believe you" Zuko said getting angry.

"Because that's the truth I'll even tell Toph that and she will know whether or not I'm lying" Katara said.

"But how do I know Toph will tell me the truth and not just side with you" Zuko said getting angry.

"You know what if you won't trust me then I guess I'm happy we are over" Katara said while turning away and going into the forest.

Katara was upset about many things. Shockingly Zuko wasn't the main problem that she was upset about, it was her family. She was losing everyone her mom, dad , and Gran-Gran was probably dead now too. Although it was hurting her badly she refused to cry over it. Katara returned to camp a few hours later.

"Hey, where were you at" said Sokka worriedly.

"I was on a walk" Katara said.

"I'm going to bed" Katara added.

Toph knew she was lying because it was a full moon tonight so, she walked to Katara's room and knocked on her door.

"Hey what's up" Katara said opening her door.

"Can I talk to you" Toph asked.

"Sure" Katara said inviting Toph in

"What's on your mind" Toph asked.


End file.
